Don Music's Rewrites
Don Music's Rewrites 'are versions of songs rewritten by the Sesame Street character Don Music. Sesame Street Theme Song Attempt 1 Sunny days, sweeping the clouds away. On my way to where the air is sweet. Can you tell me how to get, how to get to--? ''(Don cannot think of a rhyme for "sweet", until Kermit suggests him to think of a place he doesn't know how to get to. He tries something like this...) Attempt 2 Sunny days, sweeping the clouds away. On my way to where the air is sweet. Can you tell me how to get, how to get to Yellowstone Park? (This does not work. "Park" and "sweet" do not rhyme. So with some help of the current weather, instead of "the air is sweet," they change it to "the sky is dark".) Attempt 3 Sunny days, sweeping the clouds away. On my way to where the sky is dark. Can you tell me how to get, how to get to Yellowstone Park? (It's impossible to be a sunny day if the sky is dark. So, they change the it to a stormy night.) Attempt 4 '''Don Music, Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats (wearing rain clothes): Stormy nights, not even a star in sight. On my way to where the sky is dark. Can you tell me how to get, how to get to Yellowstone Park? How to get to Yellowstone Park? How to get to Yellowstone Park? Oh, yes! (Kermit has suddenly realized that this was the tune to the show's theme song.) Yankee Doodle Attempt 1 Yankee Doodle went to town riding on a pony. Stuck a feather in his cap and called it--- (Don cannot think of a rhyme for "pony".) Attempt 2 Yankee Doodle went to town riding on a kitty. Stuck a feather in his cap and called it very pretty. (You don't ride on a kitty, so Kermit helps him, since he's heard the song before.) Attempt 3 (the real lyrics) (The lyrics are right, but Don thinks it doesn't make any sense because it's ridiculous to call a feather macaroni. So, Kermit suggests he should use something else other than a feather.) Attempt 4 Yankee Doodle went to town riding on a pony. He put fat spaghetti in his hat and he called it macaroni. (No, no, no. You don't put fat spaghetti in a hat. Kermit suggests he should put it in a pot.) Attempt 5 Yankee Doodle went to town riding on a pony. He put fat spaghetti in a pot and called it macaroni. (Don has lost it, stating you can't cook and go to town at the same time. Kermit gets Don to suppose he is not going to town. Instead he is staying home and cooking for the pony.) Attempt 6 'Don, Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats: '''Yankee Doodle stayed at home cooking for his pony. Put fat spaghetti in a pot and called it macaroni. '''Green Alphabeat: '''Yankee Doodle stir it up. Let it gently simmer. '''Don, Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats: '''Add the pepper and the salt. '''Little Chrissy: '''And that's your pony's dinner. '''Don, Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats: '''Mac, mac, mac, macaroni. See that pony eat it up. Simmer, simmer, simmer, simmer at dinner. Now you're cooking with gas. Yeah! '''Don: '''Oh, Yankee Doodle stayed at home cooking for his pony. '''Don, Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats: '''Put fat spaghetti in a pot and called it... '''Green Alphabeat: '''Macaroni. '''Don, Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats: '''Mac, mac, mac, macaroni. Now you're cooking with gas. Yeeeeaaaaah! Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star Attempt 1 Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the-- ''(Don cannot think of a word for "high", until Kermit suggests him to use "pie".) Attempt 2 Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in a pie. (A diamond in a pie? That's a silly kind of pie. So, Kermit gets Don to think of a kind of pie.) Attempt 3 Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a cherry in a....pie? (No, no, no. A cherry pie cannot be up so high. Kermit helps Don succeed by writing about a hungry animal.) Attempt 4 Whistle, whistle, little bird. Isn't eating crumbs absurd? Try a ham and cheese on rye. And a piece of cherry pie. And if the crumbs are all you want, Don't come to my restaurant. (After Don succeeds, he joins in with a country western singing trio.) Mary Had a Little Lamb Attempt 1 Mary had a little lamb. Little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow. And everywhere that Mary went. Mary went, Mary went. And everywhere that Mary went, the lamb was sure to-- (Don cannot think of a word that rhymes with "snow". Kermit helps him think of what lambs do that rhyme with "snow", until he makes an attempt...) Attempt 2 Mary had a little lamb. Little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow. And everywhere that Mary went. Mary went, Mary went. And everywhere that Mary went, the lamb was sure to run. (Nope. "Snow" and "run" do not rhyme. Kermit helps Don with a different color of a lamb.) Attempt 3 Mary had a little lamb. Little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb who was yellow as the sun. And everywhere that Mary went. Mary went, Mary went. And everywhere that Mary went, the lamb was sure to run. (That's not right. Lambs are not yellow. Kermit helps Don with a different animal.) Attempt 4 Mary had a little canary who was yellow as the sun. And everywhere that Mary went, the canary was sure to run. (Canaries do not run much, they fly. Kermit changes the canary to a different color.) Attempt 5 Mary had a little canary. It was bluer than the sky. And everywhere that Mary went, the canary was sure to fly. (No, no, no! Canaries are not blue! Don has lost it, until Kermit makes another attempt...) Attempt 6 'Don: '''Mary had a bicycle. Bicycle, bicycle. Mary had a bicycle. It was painted red as fire. '''The Monotones: '''Mary, Mary. '''Don: '''And whenever Mary wanted a ride. Wanted a ride, yeah, she wanted a ride. Whenever Mary wanted a ride, the bicycle had a flat tire. Red, red, red, red as fire. Flat, flat, flat, flat, flat tire. Mary had a bicycle but it always had a flat tire. '''The Monotones: '''Mary, Mary, flat tire. Row, Row, Row Your Boat Attempt 1 Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a--- ''(Don cannot think of a rhyme for "stream", Kermit helps him, when suddenly Don makes his second attempt...) Attempt 2 Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a treat. (No. "Treat" and "stream" do not rhyme. Don has to make a rhyme for his song, until...) Attempt 3 Row, row, row your boat gently down the street. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a treat. (Boats do not go on the street. Kermit suggests that Don should write about a land vehicle.) Attempt 4 Row, row, row your car gently down the street. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a treat. (That's not right. You do not row a car. You drive it. Then Don succeeds...) Attempt 5 Drive, drive, drive your car gently down the street. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a treat. Category:Songs Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Spoof songs